mdickiefandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Lives - Characters
Extra Lives has tons of characters so it's hard to know which one is which. Here's a list of characters that I found. Please help me if I was incorrect on any of the characters. That'd be appreciated. Loners * Calamity James - Indiana Jones * Jack Sun - Michael Jackson * Sarah Cross - Lara Croft * Sea Dog - Jack Sparrow * Matty Brown - Matty B. Raps? * Rocky Fella - Jay-Z * Six Pac - Tupac * Vikram Rajah - Siddiq * Mat Dickie - MDickie * Davey Blitz - Dan Bilzerian * Linda Cole - Sarah Connor * Chuck Wood - Roy O'Bannon * Ed Blackman - T-800(The Terminator) Masters * Guru Saffron - Guru Gobind Singh Ji * Blue Blood - Kali * Bar Mitzvah - Abraham * Yeshua - Jesus * Mahatma - Gandhi * Siddhartha - Buddha * Supreme Swan - Paramahansa Yogananda * Majestic - Merlin * Insultan - Allah * Master Sinclair - Obi-Wan Kenobi * Reverend Jericho - Gabriel Stokes Natives * Winona - Moana * Tsunami - Maui * Rolling Thunder - Tomahawk Indian * Safari - Jimmy'Superfly'Snuka Survivors * Alvin Bronson - Abraham Ford * Angelo Gibson - Jesus Monroe * Chen Yung - Glen Rhee * Dan Bowman - Morgan * Derek Bowie - Daryl Dixon * Diego Caesar - Fictitious * Duncan McIntosh - Jack Black * Herbert Hayes - Hershel Greene * Jeff Geller - Eugene Porter * Justin Cosby - Dustin * Kelly Cox - Carol Peletier * Kyle Miles - Carl Grimes * Leah Piper - Andrea * Mary Hayes - Maggie Greene * Belle Hayes - Beth Greene * Leon King - King Ezekiel * Rod Miles - Rick Grimes * Melissa Guerrero - Rosita Espinosa * Sammy Rai - Michonne * Natasha Boon - Sasha Williams Civilians * Bill Dunn - Bob the Builder * Belle Foreman - Susan Storm * Barry Rock - Barack Obama * Albert Noir - Gentleman Jack Gallagher * Helen Quentin - Ellen DeGeneres * Dougie Cooper - Cody Banks * Neil Page - Dr Seuss * Mr President - Donald Trump * Kim Takayama - Taro Yamada * Les Miserables - The Miz * Shane Pence - Shaun(from Shaun of the Dead) Protesters * Virus - Miley Cirus * Menace - Eminem Fighters * Block Buster - The Rock * Bernard Schwarz - Andy Stumpf * Brad Goodman - Bret Hart * Brook Laser - Brock Lesnar * Chi Guy - CM Punk * Emma Roused - Ronda Rousey * Frank Incensed - Scott Steiner * God of War - Ultimate Warrior * Greg McConnor - Conor McGregor * Hank Slogan - Hulk Hogan * Hugh Jazz - Big Show * Jay Enrico - Chris Jericho * Jim Rogue - Joe Rogan * Jimi Sierra - John Cena * Lance Monaco - Vince McMahon * Libby Rator - Chyna * Lola - Lita * Nightshift - Undertaker * Redneck Rosteen - Stone Cold Steve Austin * Ripper Ace - Triple H * Ryan Pippen - Roddy Piper * Whack Ax - Fictitious * Jordan O'Neil - Adrian Peterson? * Abraham - Doug Atkins Soldiers * Buster Ghost - Ray Stantz * Chief Breaker - Big Boss Man * Clare View - Black Widow * Clive Hudson - Winston Zeddemore * Craig Richmond - Chris Redfield * Drew McArthur - Louis Tully * General Genecide - Sgt. Slaughter * Jane Rose - Jill Valentine * Judgement Dave - Dredd * Liquid Sid - Solid Snake * Robert Cop - Robocop * Stone Malone - Rambo * Sheriff Hawkins - Jim Hopper * Ken Lyon - Leon S. Kennedy Rogues * Captain Tudou - Captain Hook * Clive Hitchens - Clarence Boddicker * Count Crimson - Dracula * Dean Majors - The Governor * Death - Reaper * Foolproof - Pennywise * Frank Steiner - Frankenstein * Headache - Pinhead * Mannequin - Harley Quinn * Mark Bowie - Merle Dixon * Miss Spell - Witch * Nate Mare - Freddy Krueger * Eight Figga - 50 Cent * Pain - Bane * Pussy - Poison * Rabid - Wolfman * Rainbow Slash - Chucky * Reagan - Negan * Rick Shaw - Rick Taylor(Splatterhouse) * Jameson - Jason Vorhees * Screech - Ghostface * Snake Skin - Snake Plissken * Wrapper - Mummy Category:Games Category:Island